la pesadilla antes de la pesadilla
by yaoist secret
Summary: incluso alex tien derecho a reconstruir su vida... pero la culpa le sabotea cualquier plan... ¿ que alternativa existe entonces par ocultar un pecado?


La pesadilla antes de la pesadilla.

..

..

Ninguno de los personajes de silent hill homecoming me pertenecen… son propiedad de Konami…

…

..

Totalmente dedicado a eZ_116

…nota; cambie el nombree del amigo de Alex Gregor por gregorio... fue un enorme error el anterior... mil perdones...

…

Despertarse súbitamente empapado en su sudor y temblando como una niña…. Lo normal para un joven de la edad de Alex que se había visto obligado a matar… sus manos llenas de sangre de gente inocente… ese tipo de manchas no se lavan nunca… y peor aun cuando la conciencia esta allí despierta como un perro tan hambriento que comienza a devorarse la cola en una vorágine ruidosa y color carmesí.

-JOsh… - se sentó y luego llevo sus dos manos llenos de esa sangre que solo él veía a su rostro. – esto no puede ser verdad…. JOsh… oh dios! Pero que hice? … ¿Por qué yo?... - Así eran sus días desde "eso" bailaba como un tonto entre el ateísmo y la fe mas ciega… peor nadie se hacía cargo de sanar su corazón golpeado ni de apuntalar su razón endeble y floja.

Pero este no era el hospital de siempre… no era "su" cárcel habitual… hoy, las paredes escurrían agua podrida y estaban herrumbradas… un dolor en la parte superior de su rostro era punzante. No recordaba tenerlo allí antes de irse a dormir. Pero desde que estaba en ese sanatorio que la a cosas aparecieran y desaparecieran de su realidad era normal… como la planta que Gregor regaba…. Una vez… ya no estaba más, la planta de Gregor había sido tragada por la tierra?... o quizás tanto agua había arruinado las padres y por eso el hospital estaba así… la muerte de JOsh hacía eco en su cabeza. Y lo aturdía tremendamente. Camino con una sensación de liviandad hacia la puerta. Cuando esta estaba abierta significaba que podía salir y entrar… salir se sentía muy bien… después de todo… no dejaba de pensar como huir para salvar a JOsh…

A la izquierda estaba su sitio preferido desde que llego… ese cuarto donde estaba la planta de Gregor… donde podía ver aves… el único sitio donde no habían insectos… porque desde eso le daban tanto miedo... pero en el pasillo vio que estaba completamente abandonado… ¿ que estaba sucediendo?...

"quizás no hoy quizás no mañana, pero cuando uno de esos hombres corra hacia ti con una bala con tu nombre, Alex tendrás que disparar y matarlo "

las pupilas del joven soldado se contraían y dilataban a un ritmo casi exagerado, la luz del estrecho pasillo se agitaba hacia de adelante y hacia atrás

el miedo fue una emoción que lentamente fue escurriendo de su cuerpo,

temiendo que fuese solo orina desvió dos segundos de su atención a su ropa seca cuando levanto la vista tenía una especie de bailarina caminando en la pinta de sus dedos frágiles

como la cenicienta en zapatos de cristal

en su garganta se atoro el grito de pavor al echarse hacia atrás pero una pieza de cañería expuesta bastó para darle energías para pelear nuevamente lo arrancó de la desvencijada pared y arremetió contra el dorso de la criatura que aprovechó para cortar su chaqueta haciendo que la radio cayese al suelo distrayéndolo

después de dos ataques similares en vano sobre la superficie más expuesta de la criatura bailarina de cuatro patas se topo con una sorpresa escalofriante el deforme ser era condenado a vivir para siempre con la cabeza invertida hacia abajo y la criatura no muy lista había descubierto algo; que Alex necesitaba de sus piernas para moverse y huir

arrojo entonces la bestia un zarpazo que podría amputar esa pierna que temblaba de pavor pero la garra no llego hasta la tela de su pantalon por un movimiento inesperado; que obligo a la bestia a contraerse en el piso espasmódicamente;

Alex había conseguido con un golpe certero confundir a la criatura golpeando la base de su cabeza

un minuto más que llevaba vivo en ese sitio castigado por dios

…

…

La curiosidad le pedía a gritos que encontrara el interruptor de la luz… lo que lo haría entrara al cuarto de otros… él nunca había hecho eso… no le gustaba que invadiesen el suyo… por el que eludió la puerta que le seguía y se dirigió a la otra.

Las sombras escondían el destino de sus pasos, lento y profundo se perdía en un cuarto carente de luz, Sonidos o algún otro estimulo.

Llego al centro del cuarto. Pero se detuvo. Lentamente estiro su mano para alcanzar el interruptor de la luz tal cual en los otros cuartos. Pero la yema de sus dedos se topo con una piel babosa y fría.

Retrocedió en silencio mientras oía al extraño animal o criatura buscándolo. Lentamente. El paso del retroceso hizo un chasquido característico y luego fue apresado por la criatura por la espalda.

Los brazos fuertes de la bestia lo apresaron impidiéndole movimientos laterales…

Alex dio una patada poderosa debajo de la rodilla del organismo agresor y pudo escuchar un resoplido como respuesta y una merma en la potencia del abrazo.

De izquierda a derecha comenzó a moverse entonces con el peligro a segundos de distancia; por el umbral de la puerta vio a JOsh corriendo a lo largo del pasillo.

-josh! – grito entonces y se resolvió a liberarse.

La criatura logro derribarlo y lanzaba ataques certeros sobre su espalda. Pero la tubería por suerte seguía allí la asió con la mano que pudo liberar en la caída u espero a que su depredador abriese la boca.

Las fauces se abrieron de par en par. Y ambas filas de dientes estaban preparadas para insertarse en u carne con un único movimiento.

La rapidez de Alex supero por un parpadeo a la de la bestia. Llego entonces antes que los dientes a la carne el extremo de la tubería al fondo de la garganta de la criatura. Luego dos golpes precisos y llenos de cólera y la extraña cabeza de su agresor fue perforada como una galleta húmeda... Y el movimiento seso… la obscuridad sobrevino nuevamente.

¿Cómo podía JOsh estar vivo después de… ¿Por qué no podría josh estaría vivo? Él lo había ahogado hasta la muerte… una muerte dolorosa… todo esa agua ingresando a un sistema aeróbico… la agresión del peso del agua en la mucosa sensible de la tráquea y los bronquios; por no describir el dolor en la laringe forzada por el afluente del agua y el ardor en la faringe; donde sus cuerdas vocales eran violadas por el peso del liquido elemento; y no se hacía menos doloroso al llegar al pulmón, donde el daño se producía debido a la densidad del elemento y el resto por las propiedades químicas… cada alveolo cediendo por la diferencia de presión y haciendo imposible el intercambio gaseoso… por ende el oxigeno se agotaba y eventualmente sus sistemas nervioso central y cardiaco colapsaron… JOsh había muerto y el recordaba a su padre sacándolo del agua… no lo olvidaría nunca… esa mano fría sujetando la cadena… el circulo cerrándose detrás de él…

Ese no era josh… pero entonces tenía que averiguar quién era…

Dubitativo abandono el cuarto que estaba en obscuras y se sostuvo la cabeza. Las punzadas cerca de su frente, en la parte alta de la misma no podían ser solo por la pesadilla… o por el susto… el dolor estaba radicado en el centro… siguió el sendero del pasillo en la misma dirección algo confundido, sabiendo que seguía los pasos de un JOsh que no estaba allí realmente… apretó el tubo de acero casi como un niño recién nacido desearía apretar su cordón umbilical… su vida dependía de lo que le sucediese a ese palo…

Paso frente al otro cuarto de cuidados… ya había estado allí… y no le gustaba… a nadie le gustaba el cuarto de cuidados…. Gregor pasaba muchos días ahí… y eso le daba miedo…

Frente a el había una puerta. La puerta doble que dejaban abierta cuando podían salir… pero que cerraban cuando había que estar adentro…. Bien… la puerta estaba cerrada… se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo para caminar hacia su cama y dormir nuevamente... pero… eso no estaba bien… ¿y si realmente lo habían dejado solo?... en la guerra las cosas son así… si no hubo tiempo de advertir a un soldado o dos… no se los extrañara… y quedaran como héroes muertos en combate…

Tomo la barra que simulaba ser un picaporte y lo empujo con violencia; como azotaban las camillas las puertas tan acostumbradas a ese nivel de violencia… por un momento hasta se sintió identificado con ellas… violado por un golpe ajeno a su vida y no teniendo más remedio que ceder… ceder a lo que los demás deseaban de él… incluso cuando su destino había sido la muerte.

Se encontraba en el pasillo que lo llevaba al day room; hacia donde casi mecánicamente sus pasos se dirigían; pero se distrajo al ver que las puertas que estaban en frente de él se mecían; como si hubiese empujado lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrirlas a ambas… o más bien como si alguien las hubiese abierto para su escape.  
…

…

Estaba en el quirófano; un sitio parecido a un baño inmenso; las paredes lavables enseñaban manchas de sangre de data imprecisable; y solo tenían como testigo la brillante luz del quirófano, esas bombillas centelleantes que había visto el día…. ¿Qué día las había visto? En fin… ¿Dónde estaba josh?

-JOsh!... – exclamo; y como respuesta obtuvo el movimiento de unas cosas metálicas; casi como si huyesen de él. – Joshua! – Le reclamo- no estoy jugando! - el sonido de la huida seguía allí.

Bastante molesto camino hasta la fuente de sonido y tomo el brazo delgado que apenas se distinguía por la luz y la así hacia sí, pero en lugar del cabello negro de su hermano la cabeza tenia forma de algún tipo de tumor y una cofia como adorno.

Alex rápidamente soltó el brazo mientas la mujer muerta se le arrojaba encima. El peso extra y el mareo provocado por el susto lo hicieron caer de espaldas. La bestia traía en su mano un escalpelo; quizás recuerdo de cuando había sido un ser humano como él.

Mientas intentaba levantarse o al menos golpear la criatura con su tubería sintió el abrazo del filo del bisturí en su carne; y el beso de la sangre regano su pantalón.

El grito se escapaba de su boca mientras el dolor le daba más fuerza para arremeter contra su agresor.

El eco del tubo destrozando el cráneo de la enfermera además de su grito atrajo la atención de otras dos curiosas damas que se acercaron bastante rápido.

Rodo hasta poder ponerse de pie mientras evaluaba lo lejos que había quedado de la puerta se sonrió de confianza por un momento y pateo una camilla hacia los cuerpos erguidos delante suyo. Cuando las enfermeras estaban ya en el suelo salto sobre ellas , a la primera le clavo la tubería en el abdomen y repitió la acción unas tres o cuatro veces; hasta que la otra ya estuviese de pie; donde aprovechando el movimiento para retirar el tubo atacó el rostro de la otra figura y la pateo abatiéndola. Teniéndola allí bajo su poder matarla a golpes no fue complicado.

Cuando la orgia de sangre había finalizado vi hacia la puerta. Su hermanito parecía asustado; pero aun peor parecía haberlo visto acabando con tanta sangre fría a coas tan humanas.

-Josh… - dijo sonriendo empapado en ese líquido viscoso que rellenaba a los monstruos.

El niño asustado huyo abandonando la sala

-JOsh!

El salió también. Y se encontró en el pasillo. Donde veía apenas a josh escapando de nuevo. Lo siguió intentando adelantarse y atraparlo. Pero la herida de la enfermera si bien no era mortal era muy dolorosa y le impedía el movimiento pleno de la pierna. Joshua tomo las escaleras y él lo siguió. Pero al terminar la escalera al tercer piso ya había perdido de vista a JOsh por lo que se dirigió al day room, el lugar que imaginaba más tranquilo… al menos a él le servía de mucho…

La planta de Gregor estaba allí; en realidad solo la maseta donde solía estar. Alex esperaba que Gregor pudiese conseguir otra…

Giro su vista sobre su hombro derecho y se acerco a uno de los maniquíes de su madre… ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Esta es la chaqueta de papa… - miro con atención. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hace esto aquí?... recuerdo que siempre la usaba para jugar… - con cuidado retiró la chaqueta de su padre y se la calzo; si, tenía el mismo talle que su padre de joven… y a ambos les quedaba tan bien decía su madre muchas veces…

Oyó entonces pasos detrás de sí. Seguro que era Josh jugando a las escondidas.

-bien Josh… escóndete… a la cuenta de diez comenzare a buscarte… - se sonrió… era como si Jamás hubiese partido de casa para pelear por una causa que no creía del todo suya. Su hermano no contesto y Alex comenzó a contar lentamente mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta – nueve…. Y die.. – al voltearse vio una sombra enorme con un garrote aproximándose a su rostro.

-buenas noches "soldado"- el agresor toma a Alex de una pierna y lo arrastra fuera del Day room.

…

…

La confusión se alejaba lentamente de su cabeza; pero el aturdimiento era más agudo aun al oír ¿bombas? No; eran las puertas del hospital sacudiéndose adelante el paso de él en la camilla.

-donde esta mi pelotón!... están aquí?... lo consiguieron?... ah!... – lo nervios; el no recordar con claridad que lo había llevado hasta allá ¿este era su hospital de campaña?... ¿acaso había sido tomado por el enemigo?...- hey! Oiga! Hábleme! Diga algo! Oh! Dios! Oh dios! – se lamentaba, quizás si había caído en líneas enemigas… morir hubiese sido menos doloroso de lo que le esperaba.

Podía ver a los lados como en otros cuartos sin puertas algunos "pacientes" eran maltratados y mutilados lentamente mientras se retorcían de dolor, lo que no aliviaba en nada su desazón; pero incrementaba su miedo exponencialmente.

Hey! Hey! Que les están haciendo!... que está sucediendo ahí!... a donde me llevas! No! hey! No! – a pesar de que luchaba contra las correas de cuero todo esfuerzo era en vano. Su miedos e transformo en pánico y su angustia se convirtió en un acido que le corroía el interior de las entrañas. – donde estoy, viejo! Que es este lugar! – las lagrimas de pánico saltaron en sus ojos, no sabía cuanto más soportaría. Para mejor o para peor el doctor lo deja solo en un cuarto y se aleja. –oye! Espera! A donde vas? No me dejes aquí!- frente a sus propios ojos el doctor que salía era asesinado por alguien con mucha fuerza…era momento de entrar en pánico.

…

…

….

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((End))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Bueno; espero que este les haya gustado… me gustaría comentarles que he tenido problemas con la ubicación del dayroom… pues en el mapa del silent hill 5 este no tiene puertas… O_O como la casa de los sims… por ello decidí ubicarla frente al descanso… pero la mas probable es que tenga dos puertas una de lado del pasillo de las escaleras y l otra del las habitaciones…

Anyway… la cosa es que se entienda…

En este fic practico las narraciones de acción ( que no son mi fuerte) y mi maestro me dio el Ok de una parte… espero que el resto le guste también hahahha

…

Ah! Sabía que me olvidaba de algo… como quería dar a entender que Alex lleva bastante tiempo en el hospital sin que él lo dijese literalmente… y que haya hecho un "amigo" me pareció un indicio de que había pasado allí algo de tiempo.

El nombre… un chocolate para quien me diga de donde lo saque!... ¬¬ y te digo a ti yukari… por lo de Cole… esto no te va a costar!...


End file.
